NCIS: Undercover Cassie
by Dragon Huntress
Summary: A new girl is sent to our favorite team, just in time to help with a case. The catch? She's 16. A marine is murdered at the local Highschool and Cassie and Tony are sent under cover to catch the perp. Rated T to be safe. Apparntly a marysue.
1. Cassie and a dead body

Special Agent Cassandra Whitmore, was the youngest person to join a federal agent group known as NCIS. Her specialty was hiding as an under cover agent in areas where grown adults would not fit in or be too conspicuous. And today she would be joining a new team, with Special Agent Gibbs.

Cassandra or Cassie as she liked to be called was only 16 years old. She was extremely intelligent, and her family had a long military background. She was the youngest in a family of four(Mother, Father, Sister, Herself). Her only sister was 9 ½ years older. Her sister (Mary) had married at 18 to her highschool sweetheart (Joseph) and they now had two children, two boys named Tim (after the sisters late father) and Jake. Cassie was five foot four inches but she was strong and could easily take down a person twice her weight (95lbs.) Cassie had black hair, and hazel eyes that could turn different colors for her different moods. Cassie normally wore chain pants that hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom, but that was for pleasure only, for assignments and work she wore black jeans with silver studs around the waist. Her shirts were normally loose and also black or green. She wore very little makeup, but a few pieces of jewelry. Around her neck was a silver cross that hung on a black chain choker, on her hands were gloves that buckled, she had two piercings, both in her ears, one was in the earlobe where she kept tongue rings turned into earrings and higher up on the cartilage of her ear she wore a pair of open hoop earrings.

She was happy to be transferred to Gibbs' team, she had not gotten along with two of the agents at her last office. Hopefully this new team would be better.

* * *

Cassie stood in Director Shepard's office, waiting to be introduced to Gibbs and then his team. She was slightly nervous, maybe Gibbs would be like her former boss and think she couldn't do anything. Well if that was the case then she would just have to show them, that's all. Director Jenny Shepard sat behind her desk looking over the sixteen year old girl siting in the chair across from her, she was short, with black hair and green eyes, around her neck was a chain choker with a silver cross dangling from it. She wore a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting green tee-shirt. She wore two earrings in each ear one pair looked like tongue rings shoved through regular pierced ears, while the other looked like normal hoops except they were open with spikes as stoppers. Her hair was about mid back length pulled into a ponytail that could be pulled through the back of a ball cap. 

"You have a very nice resume for a sixteen year old. Graduated early at the age of fourteen, high success rate for catching the bad guy and very good with computers. You can speak minimal Spanish but speak fluent German. Your excellent with your gun and hand to hand combat." Jenney said reading off a paper from Cassie's record.

"All I did was study till I drop, I wanted my family to be proud of me. Lot's of people from my family have died already and I wanted them to be proud, especially my dad." Cassie explained.

"That's nice, I'm sure they're all proud of you now." Jenny said taking off her glasses.

"Yea, I suppose they are." Cassie said. " So when do I get to meet my team leader?"

"Now," Gibbs said from the door, he had just come through. "Special Agent Gibbs, and you are?"

"Special Agent Cassandra Whitmore. Nice to meet you Gibbs." Cassie said getting up from her chair to shake Gibbs' hand.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sixteen, I graduated at Fourteen, my last boss in San Diego said I would do better bugging some people on this side of the continent." Cassandra replied.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked.

"Got tired of the shit him and his team kept giving me. Said a girl and a sixteen year old at that couldn't handle the job. So I told him off and told him I was asking to transfer to another office." Cassie replied.

"You have a good file, I'm surprised your superiors let you go."Gibbs said dropping a copy of Cassie's file on Jenny's desk.

"I wasn't too popular in my office, I had no one I liked or who liked me." Cassie explained, shrugging her shoulders "I didn't care I liked my job, makes me feel like I'm doing something for my country."

"I'll take you to meet the others." Gibbs said. Leading Cassie to the bullpen.

* * *

"Hey Probie... Probie, McGee!" Tony DiNozzo taunted. 

"What, Tony?" McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"You hear we're getting a new agent in here?" Tony asked.

"No, who is it?" McGee asked curious.

"Don't know, they're supposed to be a girl though," Tony replied all ready drooling about the new agent.

"Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked slapping the back of Tony's head.

"Going now boss," Tony said stepping away from Tim's desk.

"Don't bother we have another case and a new agent," Gibbs said as Tony turned around to face his boss.

"Cassandra, grab your gear and lets go, you ride with Tony and Ziva," Gibbs said taking his gun out of his desk drawer.

"Already got it boss," Cassie said her NCIS jacket hanging on her shoulder and her gun in it's holster.

"Good, This is Tony , that's Ziva, Get going," Gibbs said pointing at Tony and Ziva in turn. Then he turned around and left for the elevator, followed by his team.

Cassandra followed Tony and Ziva to the NCIS van, apparently Ziva was driving because Tony had just lost the keys and he was gulping. Once they were in the van and Cassie was buckled in the seat at the back of the van Ziva took off like a bat out of hell.

"So what's you name?" Tony asked as Ziva make a sharp right turn.

"Cassandra Whitmore, but most people call me Cassie," Cassie replied.

"Nice knowing you Cassie, because I think Ziva plans on killing us all with her driving." Tony replied

"Oh shut up Tony, we get there fast and in one piece, that's all that matters." Ziva said. "So where did you come from?"

"I was origionally stationed in SanDiego California, my boss didn't like me I didn't like him so I asked for a transfer, they sent me here." Cassie replied. "So where are we going?"

"A local High school, apparently a Navy Petty Officer was killed in the boiler room." Ziva replied.

"Well I bet that was a nice surprise for whoever found the body." Cassie said, as they pulled up to the front of the empty school building.

"Were here, now let me out of this van," Tony said unbuckling himself as fast as he could to escape Ziva's mad driving. Ziva and Cassie just laughed as Tony opened up the double doors to the back of the van.

"Gibbs rule number two 'Always where gloves at a crime scene'," Tony said grabbing a pair and putting them on, he then tossed a pair to Cassie and Ziva.

At the door to the building stood the principal, a janitor, and two teenagers, male and female. Gibbs, and McGee were right behind Ziva, Tony, and Cassie, they too pulled on pairs of rubber gloves. "Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs said to the principal at the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs I am Sarah Homer the Principal," Mrs. Homer said to Gibbs. "These two student's found the body,"

"Alright, Tony, McGee you two stay here and take their statements. Ziva, Cassandra your with me, we'll go to the crime scene," Gibbs said and they split into their groups. As they walked through the school Cassie made a map of the hallways in her head. She did this when ever she worked somewhere, it was easy with her photographic memory.

The boiler room was in the basement and so was the crime scene. The body was slumped over a chair near a wall phone. There was a pool of blood by the boiler with a trail leading to the body. "Cassandra, you ever take crime scene pictures before?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea," Cassie replied.

"Good, Start taking pictures," Gibbs said giving Cassie the camera. They worked at the crime scene, collecting evidence and taking pictures, then Ducky showed up with Palmer and the Medical truck.

"Good morning Jethro," Ducky said pulling on his gloves.

"Not for this guy Duck," Gibbs replied.

"Ah, yes we have a name for this poor fellow yet?" Ducky asked crouching to get a good look at the body.

"Petty officer Jason Ruddlof," Ziva replied reading the wallet she found next to the larger pool of blood. "No money, looks like it was stolen along with his credit cards,"

"Got a time of death for me yet Duck?" Gibbs asked looking at his M.E.

"I'd say about two hours," Ducky replied "but I'll be able to give you a more accurate time of death when we get Petty officer Ruddlof back to my lab."

"Hey Gibbs, I found something, looks like a bag of cocaine," Cassie said shooting a picture of the bag.

"Drug deal gone wrong?" Ziva suggested.

"Nah, killer would have taken the bag to either sell or use. More than likely it was dropped by accident," Cassie replied.

"Possible, Rule number eight, 'Never take anything for granted' bag it and tag it," Gibbs said handing an evidence bag to Cassie.

After a half hour more after Tony and McGee came down they were ready to go. "Cassandra you go back with McGee and Ziva, start processing those pictures," Gibbs said

"Right, who's driving this time?" Cassie asked turning to Ziva and McGee.

"I am," Ziva replied, "McGee you ride in back,"

"Why me?" McGee asked looking startled.

"Because Cassie rode in back on the way here," Ziva replied.

"It's Alright," Cassie said "I don't think I actually want to know how fast you drive," Cassie smiled.

"None taken," Ziva replied. " I like you, you have a sense of humor," she laughed and McGee looked scared.

The trio loaded into the van and Ziva drove to the building. "So Cassie how old are you exactly?" McGee asked.

"Try and guess," Cassie replied.

"I'd say early twenties, maybe twenty three." McGee guessed.

"Not even close. What about you Ziva?" Cassie asked.

"Eighteen or so?" Ziva replied uncertainly.

"Oh, this is too good." Cassie laughed, "I'll tell you when we stop the van,"

When the van stopped Cassie jumped out and waited for the other two. "I'm actually Sixteen," Cassie said, while McGee and Ziva stood there shocked.

"How did you manage to get into a federal agency at such a young age?" McGee asked.

"I worked my ass off in school, graduated when I was fourteen, then got noticed by some nosey bastard in the CIA who decided I should be trained since I showed an interest in becoming a NCIS agent," Cassie replied. "And before you ask no I don't trust the CIA as far as I can throw it, they give you more questions than answers "

"That's how most people view the CIA, Come on we got work to do," Gibbs interrupted.

* * *

Cassie was at her desk processing the pictures and looking over the evidence from the crime scene. Two grams of rock Cocaine, a dead Petty officer, lots and lots of blood, no finger prints so far, and a missing murder weapon. The kids who found the Petty Officer had gone down to the boiler room to be alone. They immediately contacted a teacher, who called the office, who called the cops, who called NCIS. 

Apparently Petty officer Ruddlof had been shot by a gun that had either been silenced or muffled by something. Ducky was down in his lab trying to dig the bullet out.

"Damn it didn't anyone see anything?" Gibbs asked obviously frustrated.

"No boss, and the Cameras in the hallway leading to the basement door were all turned the other way," McGee replied, typing on his computer. It had been a two days since the murder at the school and the kids had been aloud to go back.

Suddenly Gibbs' cell phone rang and he stood up taking his gun out of his bottom drawer.

"Mount up, there's been another murder at the school," Gibbs said, "Cassie your with me."

Every one was up putting guns in holsters and shrugging on coats and hats. Cassie followed Gibbs to his car and got in. "We may have to put someone under cover to find this bastard," Gibbs said,

"Could be a kid, or a teacher," Cassie stated, "might be good to have someone inside tracking this son of a bitch down."

"I was thinking two people, one as a student, the other as a teacher, that way both bases are covered," Gibbs said.

"Who'd you have in mind?" Cassie asked.

"You for the Student and DiNozzo as a substitute teacher covering for a forensic science class," Gibbs replied. "You see any problems with that?"

"Nope, it's a good plan." Cassie replied.

"Good you start school again on Monday, and DiNozzo starts his temporary job Monday," Gibbs said pulling in to the school parking lot.

* * *

Okay this is my very first NCIS fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it. I have a poll for you all, Who should date who? 

1.) Tony/Ziva

2.)Tony/Abby

3.) Ziva/Abby

4.) Abby/Gibbs

5.)Gibbs/Hollis

6.) Gibbs/jenney

If there are any pairings I left out please notify me. Except for anyone with Ducky, I just don't think I can write him with someone and make it believable and good. And obviously palmer is with agent lee. Please send me a review and say what you want. Ps. You can vote for two or more.

Ex. Tony/Ziva and Abby/Gibbs.

Okay now enough of the boring shit from me. Please review. And Happy Holidays.

Ps. I DON'T OWN NCIS, SO THERE. :-p


	2. Hollis, Abby, and two more DBs

NCIS: Undercover Cassie

Chapter 2

This time the DB was of an Army Lieutenant, he was found in the Auditorium by the music teacher. The Lieutenant had also been shot by a silenced weapon. Just like the last one it was the chest, but this time the shooter had hit the heart.

Cassie took pictures of the crime scene and, Tony and McGee questioned the teacher who found the body, while Ziva collected some evidence. Gibbs however was talking to the local authorities, and Col. Mann. "Hey Ziva your not going to believe this," Cassie said taking a picture of a clear bag.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"A bag of Heroin," Cassie replied, picking it up in a gloved hand and putting it in an evidence bag.

"How can you tell?" Gibbs asked from behind Cassie.

"I took a course in identifying illegal drugs," Cassie replied, as Ducky entered the room with Palmer.

"It looks like this person is getting bolder," Ducky said.

"Hopefully he gets sloppy when he gets bold," Ziva said reaching into the DB's pants pocket, and pulling out a wallet. "DB's name is Jake Ryans. His money and credit cards are still in here."

"Alright, dust for prints then lets get out of here," Gibbs said as Tony and McGee walked into the auditorium. "DiNozzo, Whitmore, come with me!" they walked out of the auditorium, into the hallway.

"Yea, Boss?" Tony said once they were in the hallway.

"We're not going to catch this bastard without someone on the inside. So you will fill in for the forensic science teacher and Cassie will blend in with the eleventh graders and work that angle," Gibbs said.

"Me, as a teacher!" Tony practically yelled in disbelief. "Boss you've got to be joking, I can't teach."

Gibbs just slapped the back of Tony's head. "It's a forensic science class, I think you can manage it,"

"You know there's only one thing I'm going to hate about this assignment," Cassie said.

"Oh, yea. What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Dealing with the social hierarchy of highschool," Cassie replied. And Gibbs just lied.

"Exactly how old are you Cassie?" Tony asked. "No one will tell me."

"I'm Sixteen," Cassie replied, shocking Tony.

(Line Break)

On the way back form the crime scene Gibbs stopped for a coffee and a Caff-Pow. Cassie who was riding with him went in and ordered the largest cup of Cappuccino she could find, along with a blueberry muffin. "You gonna be able to drink all that?" Gibbs asked when they got back in the car.

"Yep, they can't make a Cappuccino big enough for me," Cassie replied. "What's with the Caff-Pow and the Coffee? That's a lot of caffeine,"

"The Caff-Pow is for our forensic specialist," Gibbs replied. "Your gonna have to meet her eventually and it might as well be while she's happy and full of caffeine."

"So which part of the military did you sign up with?" Cassie asked.

"The Marines, I was a sniper," Gibbs replied.

"I thought so. You hage the same, I really don't know how to explain it, um strength that my dad and uncles had." Cassie said.

"You dad was a Marine?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, and sow were his two brothers. They're all dead now," Cassie replied.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said "Is that why you tried so hard to get through school and join NCIS?"

"Yea, it's my way of serving my country and honoring my family," Cassie replied, taking a tentative sip of her still hot drink and burning her lip. Gibbs bit back a smile and continued driving.

(Line Break)

Loud music could be heard from the forensics lab, as Cassie and Gibbs walked down the hall. Abby was sitting at her computer comparing pictures of bullets. Cassie could only guess she was trying to figure out what kind of gun killed the two DB's. Gibbs rattled the large Caff-Pow cup and Abby turned around quickly. She smiled and took the beverage from Gibbs.

"Got anything for me yet Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, the Gun we're looking for is a Glock 45.mm with an Evolution 45 silencer," Abby said. "I'd need the gun though tho make a positive match. And who are you?"

"Abby this is Cassandra Whitmore," Gibbs replied.

"Just call me Cassie, most people do anyway." Cassie replied. "Nice lab by the way."

"Thanks, Nice Choker." Abby replied.

"Thanks," Cassie replied. While Gibbs hid a smile. It looked like Cassie could get along with everyone she was going to work with, with absolutely no trouble.

Soon after that Cassie and Gibbs were in the elevator going up to the Squad room. "Cassie do you have a cell phone?" Gibbs asked.

"No my mom won't buy me one because she thought I would run up a huge cell phone bill," Cassie replied.

Gibbs sighed hevily, "Rule number Three: Never be unreachable. Have McGee or Tony Go with you to pick out a cell phone. The agency will pay for it," Gibbs said.

"Okay, I'll go now with McGee,"Cassie replied noticing the look Gibbs gave her. The elevator stopped at the squad room and Cassie went to hunt down McGee.

"Hey, McGee Can you help me pick out a cell phone?" Cassie asked.

"Sure, does Gibbs know we're going?" McGee replied.

"Year, Gibbs just told me rule number three," Casser replied. They each grabbed their civilian coats and holstered their guns.

(Line Break)

That Friday Before Tony and Cassie were due to start their undercover work there was a third murder at the school. This time it was a civilian. The Civilian was a Seventeen year old Junior. She was found in the girls locker room in the showers. But the showers were never used.

Colonel Mann and Cassie rode with Gibbs while Tony, Ziva, and McGee rode in the NCIS van. "I'm already starting to hate this school," Cassie said as they pulled up.

"Well don't start hating it too much just yet. You still have to go undercover on Monday with DiNozzo," Gibbs said turning off the car.

"At least I already know all of the junk they're going to teach here," Cassie said getting out of the back seat.

They walked to the NCIS van and got gloves. Cassie also got the camera so she could take crime scene photographs like she had been doing for the past week. "So where was the DB found?" Tony asked.

"In the girls locker room," Gibbs replied.

"Down DiNozzo, there ain't nothing to see there. It's empty and it most likely stinks of twenty thousand different types of perfumes and lotions," Cassie said "Trust me I would know."

Ziva an McGee started laughing noticing Tony's expression.

"Besides it's gonna smell like body oder, and there will be no hot little teenagers in their underwear. So don't look too excited." Hollis added.

"You know I'd forgotten about the smell of BO," Cassie said wrinkling her nose.

"It actually smells like that?" Tony asked.

"That and about a million times worse," Cassie replied. " I'm thinking about taking in one of those face masks just to help with the smell." Tony just paled and gulped.

One of the local LEO's led them to the crime scene and then left them to it. "Ugh! You were right it smells terrible in here!" Tony exclaimed wrinkling his nose.

"Now why would I lie about the smell of a locker room?" Cassie replied and started snapping photos.

"I was hoping you were exaggerating," Tony replied. "Is this just a highschool thing?"

"Yea mostly," Cassie replied. "Most highschool girls only care about their looks and their next lay."

"Lay?" Ziva said confused.

"The next person their gonna screw," Cassie replied.

"Oh," Ziva said.

About twenty minutes later Cassie sighed. "You know I'm getting real tired of finding bags of drugs at these crime scenes. I'd love to know why they're here," Cassie said bagging and tagging the bag of crystal meth.

"I still don't get why they left the drugs with the dead body." McGee said taking the bag and labeling it for Cassie.

"Maybe it's a sign or calling card?" Tony said.

"I doubt it," Cassie said. "More than likely our murderer is a drug dealer who lost his drugs in the struggle."

"Sounds plausible," McGee answered "But I don't think that's it either."

"Well either way it's really starting to bug me," Cassie replied.

They finished up with the crime scene and left the school. Still trying to figure out why the drugs had been left at each crime scene.

(Line Bereak)

When Cassie got home that night the first thing she did was take a nice long hot shower. Which was of course interrupted by her sister banging on the door telling her that dinner was ready. Cassie lived with her Mom, Sister, Brother-in-law, two nephews, and her large German Shepard Shadow. Shadow was almost pure black but he had a brown smudge of fur on his nose.

"So how do you like your new job?" Mary her sister asked.

"I like it, at least my team is nice and my boss isn't a complete jack-but." Cassie replied curbing her language in front of her nephews.

"Well that's good," Cassie's mom Rachel replied.

"Yea, and the team I work with isn't half bad either. They fight a bit but they act just like a family," Cassie said taking a bite of pot roast. "Oh. By the way I just found out that the agency will pay for my cell, which is a good thing since my bosses rule number three is 'never be unreachable'."

"I wish we would have known that when you worked in SanDiego," Rachel said "It would have made life a lot easier."

"Speaking of phones, Cassie your boyfriend Nick called," Cassie's Brother-in-law Joe said. "What did he want?" Cassie asked.

" To remind you that his parents were moving here because of his dad's job with the Military," Joe replied.

" Did he say when he would be here?" Cassie asked.

"He said something about starting at the local High School on Monday," Joe replied. "And he was going to call again later tonight."

"This is going to be awkward," Cassie said to herself

"What is?" Mary asked.

"I'm going undercover at the school. There have been three murders there within the week," Cassie replied.

"Three!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yea, all of them have been shot in the chest with a silenced gun. The first one missed the heart and we found the poor guy trying to reach the phone. He died from blood loss before he could get there. The other two were killed instantly by shots to the heart," Cassie replied.

"That's awful!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yea I know what's even worse is the guy didn't leave hardly any forensic evidence for us to go on. Not even a fingerprint," Cassie replied.

"Okay, Cassie no more going over your cases at the dinner table, you go into way too much detail." Mary said picking up her now empty plate and taking it to the sink.

"Sorry Cassie but I agree, that is way too much information during dinner," Joe replied taking his own plate to the sink along with his two year old sons empty plate. "And can you do me a favor please Cassie?" Joe asked.

"Can you give Jake a bath? I'll take your plate," Joe asked. Already taking Cassie's plate.

"Yea," Cassie replied Getting up. She then walked over to her two year old nephew Jake and picked him up. "Come on Jake, it's bath time." She said picking up the Gravy covered two year old.

"Thank You Cassie," Joe said.

"Your welcome," Cassie replied. As she exited the dining room to go up stairs.

(Line Break)

Okay so here's chapter two. I hope you all like it. And the poll is closed. The winners are:

Gibbs/jenney

Tony/Ziva

Abby/McGee (frienship)

and finally

Cassie/Nick

I hope most of you like this arrangement. And I am happy at how many good reviews I got back. I got all Giddy when I found out that like three people had already reviewed when I got to school the morning after posting the first chapter.

Well that's all for now folks. Happy New year. And consider this a late holiday gift from me to you. Ttyl.


	3. The first day

Ncis: Undercover Cassie

Chapter three

Cassie sighed when she got up early Monday morning. She was going back to school, undercover, to help catch the jack ass who had killed a marine, an army man, and a seventeen year old junior. She got up and took a hot shower then changed into her clothes for the day. Cassie wore a pair of black Jeans held up by a belt made completely out of chains. Her shirt was a green short sleeved shirt with the marine's emblem on the back. She also put on her pair of buckle gloves and her black boots.

Cassie then went down stairs to feed her dog and grab herself some breakfast; an apple and some cold cereal. It was six o'clock by the time she was done so she went and brushed her teeth and got her dog Shadow's leash and took him for a half hour long walk. When she came back Cassie grabbed her back pack and started to walk to school. That took her about fifteen minutes, while she walked she turned her phone on vibrate and stuck it in her pocket.

Once she got to school Cassie went to find her home room. It was room 211, a science class room. She was surprised to find it was the same class Tony would teach. Tony would go by the name Tony Black. While Cassie went by the name Cassandra Daniels. She smiled when she entered the classroom, only Tony was there.

"Morning Tony," Cassie said.

"Morning Cassie," Tony replied.

"Ready to start teaching?" Cassie asked.

"Not in the slightest," Tony Replied. "But Abby helped me plan out course work for the next two weeks."

"Let's just hope we won't be here that long," Cassie said. "I'm gonna go pretend to map out my way to my class rooms, watch my crap for me will ya?"

"Sure, have fun snooping," Tony replied.

Cassie walked out of the class room and down the hallway, students were slowly starting to trickle in. She looked and memorized faces and names when she heard them. Suddenly someone fell in step beside her. She turned to look at who it was and found it was her boyfriend Nick. He had soft brown hair, green eyes, and a delicate nose. He wore a pair of black chain pants with the chains taken off, and a black shirt that had one of those parental advisory disclaimers on it.

"Cassie what a surprise!" He said softly.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here?" Cassie asked. "You know what, wait a minute until we're alone, I need to explain something to you." She took Nick's hand and led him to Tony's classroom.

"Nick I really wish you would have called me this weekend," Cassie said as she drug him into the still empty class room.

"What's going on Cassie I thought you'd graduated?" Nick asked.

"Listen, I did, I work for NCIS now, alright there have been several murders in this school, I know you've heard about them they were on the news. I've been sent under cover to help sniff out who did this," Cassie explained. "I need you to keep quiet about this, please Nick it's important!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Alright Cassie I get it, I won't tell anyone about it. I promise," Nick said. "And you know I haven't broken one yet, I don't plan to start now." He gave her a kiss. "It's good to see you again Cassie, I've missed you." Nick pulled her into an embrace.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tony asked from the door way. Apparently he had just walked in.

"No," Cassie replied, as she brought Nick closer to Tony. "Tony this is Nick, he's my boyfriend from SanDiego, he knows I graduated.

"That's not good," Tony said. "Will he blow your cover?"

"No I, wont blow her cover, or yours for that matter." Nick replied whispering.

Tony Sighed in relief. "For all of our sakes, I hope not Nick,"

"What room is this?" Nick asked.

"Room 211, why?" Cassie replied.

"Then that means this is my home room," Nick replied and took a seat next to Cassie's.

"This is gonna be one long day," Cassie said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Now let me see your schedule, I want to see if we have any other classes together." Cassie and Nick compared schedules just as students started arriving for home room.

* * *

Cassie's first period turned out to be a good place to get information. It was Gym class, and in the locker room all the girls talked. One name that kept popping up in the conversations she hers was Justin Zuko. Apparently he was the captain of the foot ball team and hottest looking guy in school. Or at least that was the opinion of some of the blond haired bimbos in the locker room.

The girls paid very little attention to Cassie, which suited her just fine. It was much easier to figure out information when you could roam through all of the social groups. They were starting on the track section so Cassie had to put on a pair of sweats and run around the track with the other girls and the guys who had also started track. Cassie could hear snatches of information as she ran around the track.

Joyce Renalds ( the DB found in the locker room) had been Justin Zuko's girlfriend. Apparently they had, had a fight earlier that week and had not patched things up. Justin had thought Joyce had been sleeping with other guys from the basketball team. And Joyce thought Justin had been sleeping with other girls from the Cheerleading squad.

Another name came up during gym class, Derk Johnson. He was one of the nerds of the school and the person Justin Zuko and his cronies picked on the most. Derk also shared two of Cassie's classes, Forensics, Math, and Health. At the end of Gym class the teacher Miss. Gyro called Cassie aside after she had changed clothes.

"Cassie have you ever considered joining the Track team?" Miss. Gyro asked.

"No Miss. Gyro, I'm too busy after school," Cassie replied. Technically it wasn't a lie since she had to help with the case after school.

"Well that's too bad. If you ever change your mind, please don't be afraid to tell me," Miss. Gyro said just before the bell rang.

Cassie's next class was English, which she shared with Justin Zuko and a bunch of other people from the chess club, cheer leaders, and football team. Cassie was sat directly beside Justin in English class. "Today we will start reading Shakespeare's Julius Caesar!" The teacher Mrs. Tiber said enthusiastically, while half the class groaned. Cassie also groaned, she wouldn't be able to find anything out while they read a stupid play out loud. They made it all the way to act one scene two in the play before the bell rang.

Third period for cassie was Health class with Derk Johnson, and Mr. Rhinesone. In Health class Cassie found out that Derk had the highest grade and that Mr. Rhinesone favored him. Cassie learned nothing new in this class, Pertaining to the course work or the case.

Fourth period Cassie had Math class with Derk and Justin, their teacher was Miss. Browne. Cassie observed Justin and Derk from a seat in the back left hand corner of the class room. It was obvious that Justin picked on Derk, and also copied off him. During the course of the class Cassie observed Justin throw no less than twelve balls of paper, seventeen spit balls and two pieces of chalk at Derk. Cassie made sure to document this in a small notebook she brought just for the occasion. She had to make sure that she gave the names to McGee via text message at Lunch, so he could go over their files. Unfortunately Lunch for Cassie was just after Fifth Period, she had what the school called C lunch.

Fifth Period for Cassie was World History, taught by the extremely likeable Mr. Shepardson. She shared this class with Nick, and Justin. "Alright you lot we have two new students today, Mr. Nick Renard and Miss. Cassandra Daniels. Please make them feel welcome," Mr. Shepardson said then he sat Nick next to a blond cheer leader and Cassie next to Justin.

"Your in my English and Math class aren't you?" Justin said, Speaking to her for the first time.

"Yea, Cassandra Daniels," Cassie said holding out her left hand for Justin to shake.

"Justin Zuko, captain of the football team," Justin replied shaking Cassie's hand and shooting her a smile.

'Oh, PLEASE tell me this dude isn't trying to flirt with me!' Cassie thought, but she just smiled back at him. From across the room Cassie could see Nick and he didn't look happy. 'I'll just have to talk to him during lunch,' She thought.

Cassie learned that Justin liked history and didn't have to copy to get good grades in the class. Cassie however didn't even try because she had learned all of the information anyway. Instead she observed the people in the room, Justin was diligently working on something she couldn't see while Nick looked like he would rather be anywhere but sitting next to the blond cheerleader who was talking his ear off. Cassie smiled and packed up her books, Just as the bell rang for C lunch.

"Hey Nick wait up," Cassie called before Nick could exit the class room.

"I was going to wait for you outside the door," Nick replied.

"Oh," Cassie sighed. "Come on I'll buy you lunch," Cassie said as Nick took her book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"No it's my turn to buy lunch. Besides it looks like you forgot your wallet," Nick replied looking at her back pocket. "There's no wallet in your left back pocket."

Cassie reached around and felt her left back pocket, Nick was right she had forgotten her wallet. "Who said you could look at my ass Nick?" Cassie asked in mock anger.

"You did when we started dating," Nick replied. "So did your mom give in yet and let you get a cell phone?"

"No but my job did," Cassie replied.

"That's cool," Nick said.

"Yea it is, I'll write down the number for you when we sit down to eat," Cassie said. "And I'm sorry I had to strike a friendship with that boy I sat next to."

"He a suspect?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yea, his girlfriend was the one that was killed," Cassie replied as they got in the lunch line.

"I don't know what I would do if you even got hurt let alone killed!" Nick exclaimed as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket. "If you carry the food, I'll carry the bags."

"Deal," Cassie replied since Nick was carrying her book bag. Cassie grabbed two trays and piled food on to each of them. A cold cut sub full of meat, for Nick and a salad for herself.

"Now how did you know I wanted a cold cut?" Nick asked. As he paid the lunch lady who looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"You really need to ask that after how long we've been dating?" Cassie replied.

"Yea stupid question," Nick said.

"No shit sherlock," Cassie replied. "Now where do you want to sit?"

"How about on the wall in the courtyard?" Nick asked.

"Sounds good," Cassie replied as they walked over to the spot. It turned out that the wall was a good place to overhear conversations. Especially gossip about the Justin, Derk, and the cheerleader captain Linda Ranle (Pronounced : Ran lee). Justin had started dating Linda just that day, because he said he had dumped Joyce before she got killed, so he hadn't cared what happened to the slut, as he called her. Linda had said almost the same except that she was sorry Joyce was dead.

"Nice people around here," Nick commented. "No really they're more friendly than the people in Tennesse."

"Your never gonna get over that you nearly got blown up by a faulty bomb are you?" Cassie asked.

"Not as long as you still pity me," Nick replied. Cassie just punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Nick cried. "That hurt and I wasn't even ready," he wined.

"Shut up Nick and eat your sandwich," Cassie said. After a few minutes she also said "Watch for any teachers I need to send a text to someone."

"Okay," Nick replied, as Cassie dug out her new cell phone. (McGee Check out names: Justin Zuko , Derk Johnson, & Linda Ranle.) She wrote and then hurriedly put her cell away.

"Thanks," Cassie said, then she took a bite of her salad.

"No prob." Nick replied finishing his own food. "You done yet?"

"Yea," Cassie replied after scooping out the last of her food.

"Here, I'll throw it out," Nick said and held his hand out for her empty tray.

"Thanks," Cassie said as Nick walked away. Then she dug out a pack of gum from her pants pocket.

"Here," She said tossing a piece to Nick as he came back.

"Oh, Spearmint! My favorite!" He exclaimed.

"Mine too," Cassie said putting the wrapper in her bag. "So what do you have next?"

"Spanish with Mr. Villino, then forensics with Mr. Jaskel," Nick replied.

"Only thing is Mr. Jaskel is on leave for a two weeks and Mr. Black is filling in," Cassie said. "You know that, he's our home room supervisor."

"Oh yea, that's right. I'd forgotten," Nick replied as the bell rang.

"Well see you in about forty-minutes," Cassie said.

"See ya," Nick replied, then he gave her a kiss and took off for his Spanish class.

Cassie's sixth period class was boring beyond all belief it was the only other foreign language course that the school offered. And since she was fluent in German Cassie had no real use for the class except to use it as a place to spy.

"Miss. Daniels, since you seem to be such an expert on the course material please take your vocabulary and translate it on the board!" Mr. Causurano the German teacher said looking at Cassie's empty paper.

"Sure no problem," Cassie replied. She took the paper up with the vocabulary on it and started to write them all down. First she wrote down the vocab. in German and then again in English.

"That's correct!" Mr. Causurano said looking at Cassie's work in shock and confusion. "Have you studied this before?" he asked.

"Not formally, you see my Grandmother taught all of her grandchildren how to speak the old country language,"Cassie replied. "Everyone in my family is fluent in German."

"Very well you may sit down," Mr. Causurano said. "The rest of you start copying down the work."

Cassie then proceeded to translate the words on her own paper. Just so the teacher didn't have an excuse to call her to the board again. Finally the class was over and Cassie could leave and go to her forensics class. Nothing was learned in German class since everyone was too busy copying down the words from the board and working on their homework.

Cassie walked down the crowded halls to Tony's class when she heard a commotion further up the hallway. A circle of people had gathered around two people, namely Justin Zuko and Derk Johnson. "What happened?" Cassie asked some random person next to her.

"Derk accidently bumped into Justin and Justin attacked him," the person explained.

"Pretty stupid reason to fight if you ask me," Cassie replied but she stayed there to watch the fight until a teacher from the classroom down the hall broke it up and sent them all, fighters included to their classes. When Derk and Cassie got to Tony's class he had already started to bruise around his left eye.

"Good after noon everyone!" Tony said cheerfully. "I'll be you substitute teacher until your Mr. Jaskel returns. And my name is Mr. Black."

Cassie rolled her eyes. Because apparently Tony had gotten used to teaching a bunch of teenagers. "Now today we're going to learn how to dust for finger prints. So I want everyone to find a partner and grab one of the trays from the back of the room," Tony said then there was a flurry of activity as everyone rushed to find partners. Nick and Cassie were together but not before a blond cheerleader had tried to get Nick, and a tall muscular jock had tried to get Cassie.

"Mr. Black I' don't have a partner," Derk said noticing all of the people had partners except for him.

"Then you will triple up with Mr. Renard and Miss. Daniels," Tony replied. "Now that everyone has their partners I want you all to fill out this information card an fingerprint yourselves. Then I'll show you how to lift a finger print off the graduated cylinder you have in front of you."

"Well this is certianly fun," Nick said after he pushed his finger onto a pad of ink.

"Yup," Cassie replied. " Just the kind of class I want to end the day with."

Tony had started walking around then, when everyone was done he had them all gather around his desk and watch him pull a print off the graduated cylinder. Then he sent them all back to their desks to do the same. Then they would have to identify each fingerprint they lifted off the glass.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the class day Tony had ended up with the fingerprints and names of the kids who took the only forensic class in the school. Now all he had to do was get them to Abby and have her check them against the partial Abby had managed to pull off the bag of crystal meth.

Cassie hung around after the bell rang pretending to put away her books. And when everyone had left, Nick included (He had to be home by three his parents were going to visit someone) Cassie started asking questions. "Did Abby manage to pull a partial off that bag of crystal meth, we found?"

"Yea," Tony replied. "So did you find any useful information?"

"I got three names for McGee, I sent them to him during lunch," Cassie replied. "They're Justin Zuko, Derk Johnson, and Linda Ranle."

"I have Zuko and Johnson in these classes. But not Ranle," Tony said. "Do you think she's important?"

"Yea, because now she's dating Zuko and before her he was dating our third dead body," Cassie replied.

"So that would be probable cause for the murder of DB NO. 3." Tony said.

"Yea, but not for our two military guys," Cassie replied. "That still has me stumped."

"Well then let's just work with what we got and go from there," Tony said. "Now you'd better get home, Gibbs is gonna send Ziva to pick you up everyday after school while we're undercover."

"Oh, yippie." Cassie replied sarcsticly.

* * *

Wow my longest chapter yet. I feel so proud of myself. There's more to come soon so stay tuned. Happy New Year all, TTYl. 


	4. Busted Drug Deal

Ncis: Undercover Cassie

Chapter Four

When Cassie arrived at Ncis, via a ride from Ziva (which scared the hell out of her) she went to McGee's desk. "Did you manage to get the files for those three names I sent you?" She asked.

"No, sorry. I didn't get it. I need to go replace my cell, somehow during breakfast I managed to drop it in my coffee," McGee replied.

"Alright, I'll go look up the files for those three then," Cassie replied as she walked over to her station. Then preceded to turn on her computer and access the High Schools student files.

She wrote down all the information she needed to know about all three kids in the notebook she had bought for the occasion.

**Name: Zuko, Justin, L**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: 4/21/91 **

**Hair Color : Dirty blond**

**Eye Color : Blue**

**Height : 5' 10"**

**Weight : 180 lbs. **

**Record: Plays on the Varsity Football team as quarterback. Gets good grades in most classes. Gets into fights often. Has a few misdemeanors such as : petty theft and verbal assault.**

**Name: Johnson, Derk, M**

**Age: 17**

**DOB:6/16/91**

**Hair Color: Black **

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 100 lbs.**

**Record: Plays no sports. Gets excellent grades. Often gets beaten to a pulp. No crime record.**

**Name: Ranle, Linda, A**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: 1 /26/91**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Green **

**Height:5'5"**

**Weight:110 lbs. **

**Record: Captain of the Varsity cheerleading squad. Gets average grades. Never fights physically, but gets into shouting matches often. Once found smelling like marijuana.**

"So did Tony manage to get any samples?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, he had all his classes learn how to dust for prints. And had them put all ten of their prints on a print card. Then he had them lift prints of a graduated cylinder and lable each fingerprint they took off the glass," Cassie replied. "He said he was going to send it all in to Abby when he got out of the school building."

"Good, now did you find anything out?" Gibbs asked.

"I've got three suspects, for the murder of our third DB," Cassie replied.

"Who?" Gibbs demanded.

"Justin Zuko, Derk Johnson, and Linda Ranle," Cassie replied. Then she turned back to her computer and brought up the profiles of the two dead military personnel. "Hey McGee looks like our petty officer, and our Army lieutenant went to the Highschool they were murdered in," Cassie said.

"Why didn't anyone catch that?" Ziva asked.

"Probably just got over looked," Cassie replied. "After all they never went to school with the people who attend now."

"Good point," Ziva replied. "Now what were they doing in the Highschool in the first place?"

"Still working on that," Cassie replied. "But it does look like they were selling drugs inside the school,"

"How can you tell?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Linda Ranle has had the smell of marijuana on her while at school, so she either uses, sells or does both," Cassie explained.

"Good catch," Hollis said. "How did you get all this information, anyway?"

"Eavesdropping," Cassie replied shrugging. "It's not like I needed to pay attention in any of my classes anyway."

"That's true," Hollis said.

(Line Break)

Over the next two days Cassie snooped as much a she could while trying not to blow her cover. And Abby was due to start analyzing the prints Tony had taken from his students on Monday, today. Nick was being true to his word and staying quiet about her real identity and about Tony's. He had even managed to help by keeping his eyes and ears pealed, and finding out that Linda (who was also in Cassie's German class) had been trying to get Justin and Joyce (DB #3) to break up. She was also the start of the rumors that led to their break up.

So Cassie kept a close eye on her three main suspects, hoping that when the killer made their next move she could intercept. And judging by the time pattern the Killer had been following the move would either be today or tomorrow. 'I just hope the team and I can stop the killer before he makes his move,' Cassie thought to herself.

Since Gibbs believed the Killer would make his move soon, he ordered Cassie to carry her Ncis badge and regulation hand gun with her at all times (Which she had hidden . He didn't want to risk her safety or the investigation. "Do you think this person will make a move soon?" Nick asked Cassie during home room.

"I don't know Nick but I'm hoping he does so I can get the hell out of here," Cassie replied. "Anyway don't talk about it here you never know who could be listening."

"Morning Cassie, Nick!" Tony said.

"Good morning Mr. Black," Nick replied.

"Morning, Mr. Black," Cassie said.

"Oh, I brought a little treat for the class," Tony said.

"What is it? Candy!" Nick asked hopefully.

"Depends on what kind of candy your looking for," someone said from the doorway. When Cassie and Nick turned in their seats they were surprised to see Abby standing there in all her gothlike glory.

"I'd say this would be eye candy," Cassie said smirking then she turned to Nick and hit him in the back of the head. "Put you eyes back in your head, and close your mouth,"

"Sorry," Nick apologized.

"It's alright," Cassie replied taking a second glance at the outfit Abby had decided to wear. "Don't you think that skirt is a little high for a school full of horny teens?"

"Yea, but that's what makes it fun!" Abby exclaimed cheerfully. "Now Tony where's the computer, don't you dare think for one moment I'm gonna sit here all day and not listen to my music."

"In the corner Abby," Tony replied pointing to the school computer.

"Yay!" Abby said as she went over to the computer and hooked up her ipod to the computer.

"Just don't play it too loud, there will be other classes going on," Tony said pretending to be stern, because other kids were just walking into the classroom.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll make sure it doesn't disturb the other classes," Abby replied as a song came on.

Cassie just smiled and shook her head, she knew that Abby was coming to help Tony with his classes today, it was a cover because Abby actually needed to get the fingerprints from the staff. So she could take them back to the lab and run them against the print. But Abby could take care of the ones currently running at the lab because she had hooked her lab computer up to her laptop. 'I wonder how many Caff-Pows she's had so far.' Cassie thought.

(Line Break)

Cassie was disappointed when it was the second of the last class of the day and she had made no headway with the case. And when Linda Ranle asked to go to the bathroom. Mr. Causurano wrote her a pass and sent her off, then Cassie faked a bought of coughing so Mr. Casurano could write her a pass to get a drink at the water fountain. But instead of getting a drink, Cassie followed Linda to the bathroom where a female lance corporal waited by the sinks.

"Do you have it?" the lance corporal asked.

"Of course," Linda replied and she reached into ther purse and pulled out a small two gram bag of pot.

When Cassie saw the pot she immediately got out her cell phone and sent a text to Tony (Linda Ranle: girls bathroom, drug deal). About a minute later the school officers showed up to arrest the two, and Cassie made her way back to the class.

"Okay, now I'm guessing most of you are wondering why this lovely young lady is here and what here name is!" Tony said energetically after the bell late bell rang in his class. "Well her name is Abby, and she's a friend of my brothers, she works at a place called NCIS, and she's their forensic specialist." Tony explained.

"Tony, cut the crap or do I have to remind you I am one of the only people in the world who can _Kill_ you and leave no forensic evidence!" Abby snapped, she was tired of hearing his little speech. "I'm here to help, Mr. Black here, teach you all to run a fingerprint test using my favorite program: AFIS!" She clapped her hands together and reached for a huge cup by the computer monitor.Then Abby just got on the AFIS program and was explaining how to get a print through it.

"Can you show us how it works?" One of the kids asked.

"Sure why not," Abby replied, "I'll use my print." So Abby put her thumb print on the scanner and clicked the search button. Abby's print showed up on the left side of the screen while the right side flipped through a bunch of fingerprints. Suddenly a little box showed up saying match found and it brought up Abby's information. "Of course for some prints it takes much longer to find a match. Especially if it's a partial print." Abby explained.

The class went on like that for the rest of the period. And when the bell rang Cassie was happy, she hated being in school. Cassie waited around in Tony's class like she always did. "Oh, Cassie since I'm here I'll be taking you back to the agency," Abby said as she packed up her laptop and i-pod.

"Okay, thanks," Cassie replied.

(Line Break)

"Hey Abby, why does Gibbs treat me different from the rest of the team?" Cassie asked. "It can't be because I'm a girl, because he doesn't teat Ziva differently from Tony and McGee."

"It's probably because your sixteen," Abby replied. "I mean Gibbs has always had a soft spot for kids under 18. Well that and you probably remind him of his daughter, in a way."

"Gibbs had a daughter?" Cassie asked.

"Yea, but she was killed years ago when he was overseas," Abby replied. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, besides you've only been here a week or so, he's probably still getting used to you." Abby said as she pulled into the NCIS parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride Abby," Cassie said once they were past security.

"No problem, I need to see if those prints came back yet," Abby replied as she headed for her lab. Cassie took the elevator up to the squad room and went to her station to drop her stuff.

"Hey McGee do you know what the local LEO's did with Linda Ranle?"Cassie asked.

"They charged her and the lance corporal with drug charges and are waiting for her parents to get here," McGee replied. "The local LEO's know she's one of our suspects."

"Okay, will they bring her past here?" Cassie asked. " I don't want to be seen and blow my cover."

"They shouldn't," Gibbs replied. "So stop worrying and start piling evidence against her so we can connect her to the murders."

"Going," Cassie replied and she went to her desk and turned on her computer.

Six hours later and Cassie was just getting home, thanks to Ziva who lived close by. "Thanks for the ride Ziva," Cassie said grabbing her book bag.

"Not a problem, I'll see you tomorrow," Ziva replied. Then she drove away after she watched Cassie enter her house and almost get knocked down by a huge German Shepard.

When Ziva got home she was met with the smell of cooking food, and a man standing at her oven. "Have a nice day Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yea," Ziva replied. "I just wish this case was over."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about work until after dinner?" Tony asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Ziva ordered. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Need help?" Tony asked.

"Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow," Ziva replied. "Besides your cooking."

(Line Break)

Okay so that's it for chapter four. I hope you guys liked it. I received some really rude flames, but some of them said something that got me thinking. I know that Gibbs is a little out of character but, isn't that always the case when he's dealing with someone under 18? And I know that Cassie's age is a point of controversy but hey, that's why they call these stories Fan**Fictions **any way that's enough of my ranting, I just ask that if you decide to flame me, at least make an effort to be polite. TTYL.


	5. Cassie's home life, and a 'BANG!

NCIS: Undercover Cassie

Chapter five

After dinner Cassie had fallen asleep on the loveseat in her living room watching tv. She was also playing mattress and pillow to her little two year old nephew Jake. "She looks so peaceful," Mary said as she threw a cover over her son and sister.

"I just hope Jake doesn't wake her up," Joe remarked from his spot on the couch facing the tv.

"I don't think he will, he's gotten better at sleeping through the night," Mary replied sitting next to her husband. Then she noticed Cassie's dog Shadow laying down in front of the loveseat. Shadow was Cassie's dog because she had found him when he was a puppy outside their house digging through the garbage. He had been a small, scrawny, scrap of a dog when she brought him inside. She gave him a bath in the kitchen sink and fed him half of her lambchop from dinner. Their mother had almost not aloud Cassie to keep the dog but when she saw Cassie curled up with the dog on the loveseat she had to let her youngest daughter keep the pup. That had been four years ago and in that time Shadow had proved himself to be a very good guard dog. He slept where ever he wanted to, which was normally wherever Cassie slept.

"What's good on tv?" Mary asked cuddling up to her husband.

"Nothing from what I can see," Joe replied flicking through the channels. "Oh, look it's the 'Fresh Prince of BelAir'!" Joe exclaimed silently.

Joe and Mary lived with Cassie and Rachel because it was easier on their mother who was now living off of disability checks, because of her numerous medical problems. Joe and Mary would work while Rachel watched Jake and Tim (after he got out of school). Joe normally got home around for thirty form his job selling furniture at Value City. Mary got home around five thirty from her job working as an editor for the newspaper. "You know what, I'm going to put Jake to bed, I don't think that arrangement will last the whole night," Mary said getting up.

"Need any help?" Joe asked

"No I'll be alright," Mary replied.

"Okay then I'll go put Tim to bed, he has school tomorrow," Joe said getting up. He went upstairs into his oldest sons room and entered it. Tim was playing a Mario game on his playstation two. "Tim it's time for bed, go take a bath,"

"Okay Dad," Tim replied. "Just let me save."

Downstairs Mary was trying to move Jake without waking him or Cassie. She got him into her arms and into bed without waking him, however Cassie woke up when Jake was lifted off her. She stretched and yawned, then went to her room to go to sleep in a nice comfortable bed. Cassie could hear Tim splashing in the tub next door, and hear Mary kick aside toys in Jake's room. She smiled and went to back to sleep.

However this time she didn't sleep as well as she had on the couch. She re lived the day her father died. And woke up screaming. Cassie had been having the same dream for almost six years now.

_Six years ago: "Dad can you take me to the store so I can get some more school supplies?" A ten year old Cassie asked her father. _

"_Sure Cas, go put your coat on and I'll clean the snow off the car." Tim Whitmore replied standing up form his seat in front of the tv, where he had been watching an old Jon Wane movie. _

"_Thanks Dad," Cassie said running off to put on a pair of shoes and socks, then her coat. It was February and the snow had been falling all day. Only the best drivers were out in the storm. The snow wasn't falling hard and there wasn't a lot of it on the roads, but it was cold and a layer of ice covered almost everything. Tim went outside to start his car and clean it off, he drove a black ford pickup truck. Snow cleared off the truck he went to see if Cassie was ready to go. She was just shrugging on a coat. _

_They were headed to the closest wallmart so Cassie could buy herself some more school supplies. She was in the tenth grade and being schooled by a privet tutor. She needed to buy some pens, pencils, paper, erasers, and some posterboard and markers for a project her tutor had asked her to do. _

_However they never made it to the store. An oncoming truck had hit a patch of black ice and hit Tim's truck. Tim threw his arm out in front of Cassie to protect her. Tim had saved Cassie she suffered form a punctured lung and a broken arm, Tim however had died instantly from a piece of glass that had entered his temple. _

_Cassie woke up in the hospital a week later, arm in a cast and bandages over the hole in her chest where the doctors had operated. Her sister was also in the hospital, she had gone into labor after visiting Cassie in the hospital. She was nine moths along. Cassie woke up just in time to see her nephew enter the world, red, covered in amniotic fluid, and screaming his head off. Mary instantly named him Timothy Charles Whitmore after her now dead father. _

_Cassie started to blame herself for the accident. She had asked her father to take her to the store in a storm that had grown into a blizzard. If she had not asked him to go out he wouldn't have died, and gotten to see his first Grandchild be born. It took Cassie a month to figure out she had noting to do with the crash. The man who had been driving was drunk and had died in the crash also. Despite trying to blame herself for her dads death, Cassie worked herself hard, almost to the point of getting sick. _

_She graduated at fourteen and got picked by a CIA agent to start training as a NCIS agent. She trained for two years, worked in California for six months then moved to Maryland to work at the NCIS there. _

(Line break)

The morning after her nightmare Cassie went to school in a mood. When Nick arrived he could tell something was wrong. "You had that nightmare again didn't you?" he asked. Cassie nodded and laid her head down on the table like a dog would lay it's head on it's paws. "You know it's not your fault ritght?"

"Yea, I know," Cassie replied. "It's just hard when I relive it in one of those nightmares."

"Just as long as you know it's not your fault," Nick said laying a hand on Cassie's back. "Tell you what, you give me a call after you get home from work tonight and I'll take you out to dinner and cappuccino,"

"Sounds good," Cassie replied. "Thanks Nick."

"Any thing for you Cas," Nick said.

Tony sat at his desk in the front of the room and watched the interaction. It was clear to him at least that they loved each other. Just like he loved Ziva. The bell rang, telling everyone to get to home room. Tony smiled, at least Cassie still had a good social life, despite being a federal agent and a teenager.

When Cassie's second period rolled around she knew it was going to be a bad day. Justin Zuko was trying to flirt with her, despite his relationship with Linda Ranle. "Would you go to a movie with me tonight?" Justin asked.

"No thanks, I already have a date," Cassie replied. "Besides aren't you dating Linda Ranle?"

"No, I dumped that bitch yesterday, she was too clingy," Justin replied. Just then the bell rang. "Well see you later."

"Yea, see ya later," Cassie replied. Preoccupied by Justin's statement, she made her way to her third period health class. In Health it seemed that Derk was preoccupied and failed to do his work. Cassie was suspicious, it wasn't like Derk to ignore his Health assignments. So she risked her cell phone and sent a text message to McGee to keep an eye on Derk, via the schools security cameras.

In the meantime Cassie went to Math class, where she observed Justin again. He didn't seem bothered that he was now single. He also tried flirting with every other female in the classroom. 'It's no wonder he doesn't keep his girlfriends for long,' Cassie thought as she filled in her answers to the questions on her class work.

Derk was distracted in this class as well, that worried Cassie. He was never distracted in any of his classes. Then later in the day right before seventh period. Cassie spotted Derk going in the opposite direction from Tony's class, he was headed towards the basement where the first body had been found. Carefully Cassie followed him, keeping about half way down the hall from him so as not to draw attention. She had to be even more careful once the bell rang signaling the beginning of seventh period. Then Derk went down the stairs to the basement and the boiler room, where she waited out of sight behind the door.

Then who should walk in but Justin Zuko, looking angry as hell. "All right Johnson I'm here let's go!" he exclaimed balling his hands into fists.

"Oh, no," Derk said looking at Justin's raised fists. "I'm not going to fight you with fists. Your going to die, because I'm going to shoot you." Derk held up a pistol with a silencer, and aimed it directly at Justin's heart.

'Shit!' Cassie thought, bringing her own gun out from it's holster under her shirt and in the middle of her back.

"Your nuts!" Justin exclaimed.

"So what if I am?" Derk asked. "You'll never be able to say anything. As a matter of fact you'll never say anything ever again." Derk undid the safety and slowly brought the gun up to point to Justin.

'BANG!" A gun went off.

(line break)

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had to study for midterms in five classes. And take finals in my two half year classes. Anyway I know I'm evil leaving this at a cliff hanger like this. But I had to end it here. I hope you all liked a look into Cassie's life at home with her Mom, Sister, Brother-in-law, and two nephews. Hopefully this gives you all a better idea of what Cassie is really like, because I haven't really given you guys anything yet. Anyway ttyl.


	6. Cassie in the Hospital

NCIS: Undercover Cassie

Chapter: Six

Gibbs and director Jenny Shepard sat in her office eating lunch. The two were secretly seeing each other, after Gibbs' breakup with Colonel Mann. They were eating Chinese food when Gibbs' cell phone rang. He shot an apologetic look at Jenny and answered it. "Boss get to Bethesda quick!" Tony exclaimed.

"What happened Tony?" Gibbs asked having put the cell on speaker mode.

"It's Cassie, she found our killer but she got shot trying to take him down," Tony Replied.

"I'm on my way Tony. Call Cassie's Sister." Gibbs said turning off the phone. Jenny looked pale.

"I'm Coming too Jethro," She said grabbing her coat.

Gibbs drove like a mad man to Bethesda, wondering what went wrong and how seriously Cassie had been injured. In the time that he had known the sixteen year old he had come to see her sort of like a daughter. And Gibbs knew Jenny felt the same way about her, though to a lesser degree.

When they reached Bethesda Naval Hospital, Tony was there waiting for them, there was blood on his shirt and pants. "Is that Cassie's blood?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I tried to stop the bleeding," Tony replied.

"Did you call her sister?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she's on her way with her husband, her mother, and Cassie's two nephews." Tony replied.

"Now tell me what happened," Gibbs said.

So Tony explained what he knew: _Justin Zuko was running down the hall, so Tony stopped him. "What are you doing outside of class?" Tony demanded. _

"_Please, MR.Black," Justin said. "It's Cassandra Renard, She's been hurt!" _

"_Where?!" Tony asked urgently. _

"_Down in the basement, where the boiler is." Justin replied._

"_Go to the office, tell them to call an ambulance." Tony said. "Run! And don't stop till you get there!" _

_As Justin ran off, Tony turned to Nick. "Nick I need you to get Miss. Bonase next door, tell her it's an emergency." Tony said. Nick hurried to do as he was told. His face white. He returned a half minute later with Miss. Bonase. "Jill I need you to take my students." Tony said. _

"_Why?" Jill asked. _

"_Because I need to get to the basement." Tony Replied, as he went to his teachers desk in the corner and pulled out his gun. "My partner has been shot." _

_After that Tony ran as fast as he could to the Boiler room in the Basement. Where he found a sight that would haunt him for months. Derk Johnson was laying in a pool of his own blood, a silenced gun in his right hand. A few feet away from Derk, was Cassie, a pool of blood was starting to pool around her. Quickly Tony tore off his shirt and applied pressure to the gunshot wound in her side, while he checked her pulse, she was alive. _

_A minute later, but what felt like an eternity, the school police officer showed up. He went over to Derk Johnson, and checked his pulse, He was also alive, but unconscious_ _the pool of blood was from a gunshot in his shoulder, the slug had gone through about an inch of flesh and come out the other side. He fell when he was shot and hit his head on the concrete floor, hard enough to knock him out. _

_Then the Paramedics came down the stairs, they took Cassie from Tony and called for another ambulance to get Derk. The School Cop stayed with Derk, while Tony went to Bethesda with Cassie. He was then shown to a waiting room, where he then called Gibbs, then Cassie's sister, Mary._

After Tony had told Gibbs what he knew, Gibbs sent him home, to clean up, then take McGee and Ziva to watch Derk Johnson. On his way out Tony passed a group of five people entering the hospital,

* * *

Cassie was floating in a sea of darkness. That was okay, Cassie liked the dark, it was her friend. Darkness had after all comforted her after the car accident, and after her dad died. But through the darkness someone was holding her hand and stoking her hair. Cassie struggled to get out of the darkness to find out who was holding her hand. Her world stated to turn red behind her eyelids, and she struggled to open them.

Slowly Cassie opened her left eye, then shut it again because of the bright light. "Quick turn the lights down I think she's coming to!" some one said in a hurried whisper. Then the red behind her eyelids turned a dark red almost black, so she tried again. She was met with the sight of, a white ceiling, Nick, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, Mary, her nephew Tim, Joe, and her mother.

"It's about time you woke up," Nick said planting a tender kiss on Cassie's forehead, then he handed her a cup of water with a straw in it and silently ordered her to drink before she started to talk. The water went down smooth and cool against her harsh dry throat.

"Where am I?" Cassie asked.

"In Bethesda Naval hospital," Jenny Shepard replied from where she was standing next to Gibbs. Cassie then noticed a small boy laying next to her on the bed. It was Jake he was the one Clutching her hand for dear life in his sleep.

"I suppose that explains why my bed has bars, and my room smells like disinfectant," Cassie said trying to lighten the mood. "What happened after I shot Derk?"

"Justin Zuko, went to get, help," Gibbs replied, then he told Cassie what Tony had told him. "All we need to know is what happened before all this."

Cassie yawned in response, "It can wait till tomorrow Jethro," Jenny said "Let's give Cassie and her family some privacy."

"Hey Ducky," Cassie said half asleep. "What are my orders?"

"Stay in bead, get plenty of rest, and call me in the morning, my dear," Ducky replied patting Cassie's shoulder affectionately.

"Aye, aye sir," Cassie managed to yawn out before she fell into a natural sleep.

"I don't think she even noticed she's been operated on," Mary said.

"You know, Cassie, Mary, she's barely coherent when she wakes up after a natural sleep. Plus she's probably still numb from the pain med's," Nick said he was the one who was stroking Cassie's hair.

"That's true," Joe replied. "Let's go get something to eat, she'll be alright."

"But what about Jake?" Mary asked. We can't just leave him here."

"Don't worry Mary, I'll watch him," Nick said. "I'm not hungry and besides hospital food tastes' worse than school food."

"Thanks Nick," Joe replied.

"It's no trouble at all." Nick replied. "Besides, I really don't think your going to get him to let Cassie's hand go."

* * *

When Cassie woke up again, Jake was gone from her side but Nick was not. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed half laying on it asleep. Cassie smiled at the sight and looked towards the blinds that covered the windows. They were an orangish/yellow indicating it was either dawn or dusk. Then a nurse entered the room with a tray of hospital food, "Oh good your awake. Your young man will be very pleased," She said.

"What time is it?" Cassie asked.

"It's about 0600 hours," the nurse replied. "Do you think you can keep anything down?"

"Well I'm hungry enough," Cassie replied running a hand through Nicks hair. "Do you know how long he's been here?"

"Since you were brought in yesterday afternoon. He wouldn't leave," The nurse replied putting the tray on a hospital bed table.

"So why does my side feel like I have a red hot poker driving into it?" Cassie asked.

"Don't you remember?" the nurse asked. "You were shot in the side."

"I don't remember getting shot but I remember my head connecting with the ground," Cassie replied. "Do I get any pain medication?"

"Yes, is the pain that bad?" the nurse asked.

"Well it hurts like a mother fucker, so if that's not pain I don't know what is." Cassie replied grimacing.

"Okay, I'll go get you some pain meds." the Nurse said, then she left the room and returned a few minutes later with a small medicine cup with one huge horse pill in it.

Cassie took it and said sarcastically "Bottoms up," she saluted the nurse before choking the pill down with some water. "So now will you tell me what happened to me after I lost consciousness?"

"You were shot in the left side, the bullet penetrated your large intestine and it nicked your liver, the doctors successfully stitched up your intestine and liver and removed the bullet, which was sent to NCIS." the nurse replied.

"No wonder my side huts like a mother fucker,"Cassie said. "Thanks for the pain Meds, the breakfast, and the description of my wound."

"It was no problem," the nurse replied, then she left Cassie to her breakfast. Cassie woke Nick before she started on her food by taking an ice cube from her water cup and sticking it under his shirt. This woke Nick up immediately causing him to dance for a minute before the ice fell down the back of his shirt and onto the floor.

"That was mean Cassie!" Nick whined

"Well you needed to get up," Cassie replied. "Go home, take a shower, get something to eat, and come back after you take a nap." she ordered.

"Alright, I'll do it for you." Nick replied then he gave her a kiss good bye. "I'll see you later today."

"Damn right you will," Cassie replied, then she watched her boyfriend leave. Cassie didn't want him to leave but she knew if he stayed at the hospital with her he wouldn't eat and he wouldn't sleep, all to make sure she was comfortable.

(Line Break)

Around lunchtime later that day Gibbs, and Jenny came to visit. "How do you feel?" Jenny asked.

"Like a horse kicked me in the side, but managed to miss my ribs," Cassie replied. "But then again I suppose that's what it feels like when you have surgery."

"Sounds about right," Gibbs replied. "You do know someone's going to have to take your statement of what happened in that boiler room, right?"

"Yea, I know," Cassie replied. "When do you need my statement?"

"Tomorrow," Jenny replied. "Otherwise someone might say you were influenced by the anaesthesia."

"Makes sense," Cassie replied. "More sense than the stupid talk shows playing on tv right now." she smiled.

"No you'd rather read one of your many books," Someone said from the doorway to Cassie's hospital room.

"Becky!" Cassie said shocked.

"Surprised cousin?" Becky asked sarcastically, moving to hug her favorite cousin. She had black hair, brown eyes, weighed about 120 lbs, and stood about 5'5". In her hands she held a worn out copy of '_Treasure Island_'

"Oh, Becky," Cassie started, "let me introduce you to my team leader, Gibbs and the Director of NCIS Jennifer Shepard."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Becky said shaking their hands.

"Director, Gibbs, this is my cousin Becky," Cassie said.

"Nice to meet you too." Jenny and Gibbs replied, in turn.

"You brought my '_Treasure Island'_ book!" Cassie exclaimed happily.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you here to rot, with only the talk shows and sitcoms to keep you company," Becky replied handing over the worn book.

"Looks like you need a new copy," Gibbs observed.

"I suppose, I do," Cassie replied. "But I don't have the time to go out and buy myself another copy." Gibbs just shrugged at that.

"Well, get better soon," Jenny said, "I know for a fact there's a pile of files at NCIS with your name on it." Cassie groaned and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I hate paper work." Cassie said. "Any chance of someone brining me some to work on?"

"Sure, Abby planed on coming over later with Ducky, I'll get them to bring you some work to do," Gibbs replied. "No doubt the rest of the team will be in later to visit you, so enjoy the peace and quiet while you can." and with that Gibbs and Jenny left.

"They seem like nice enough people." Becky said sitting in the same chair Nick had earlier that morning.

"They are," Cassie replied "but I can't help but think those two have more than just a working relationship."

"You probably have a point there," Becky replied. "They did seem to stand awfully close together."

"So where is everyone else?" Cassie asked referring to her own family.

"Well your mom is at home watching Jake, Timmy is in school, and Mary and Joe are at work," Becky replied. "The real question is where's Nick?"

"I sent him home earlier today," Cassie replied. "I think he stayed here from the time he got out of school, till this morning."

"Good," Becky said. "Otherwise he would have stayed her with you until you were released.

"I hope I get released soon," Cassie said. "I hate staying in bed all day."

"Well hopefully your book will keep you entertained," Becky replied. "Now unfortunately I have to go, I need to pick out a present for my boyfriend's birthday while I'm here."

"Alright, have fun," Cassie said, as Becky got up to leave. "Tell, Martin I said happy birthday if I don't get the chance."

"I will," Becky replied hugging Cassie before she left.

* * *

Later that day as promised, Abby and Ducky came to visit Cassie, with some paperwork to keep Cassie company when they left, and Abby had brought a vase of black, red, and white roses to sit on the table by Cassie's bed.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Ducky asked claiming the chair beside Cassie's bed.

"Well it doesn't feel as bad as it did when I woke up this morning so I'd rate it from a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst pain I've ever felt: a solid seven," Cassie replied. "And Abby thank you for the roses, they're great."

"Your welcome Cassie," Abby replied, giving Cassie a gentle hug. "But please don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Abigail has been working late the past few hours to build a case using forensic evidence to link Mr. Johnson with the murders to the other three victims," Ducky said.

"Good, I hope the bastard burns, when we put him to trial," Cassie replied, sighing. "I just wish I hadn't got hit by that bullet."

"We all wish you hadn't got shot," Abby replied. "But I know for a fact that Gibbs is waiting to interrogate Derk until your able to sit in the observation room with Tim, and Tony, while Ziva sits in with Gibbs."

"Oh, good, I've been wanting to see Gibbs in action," Cassie said happily.

"So who was that young man with you earlier?" Ducky asked.

"That was my boyfriend Nick," Cassie replied. "I had to make him go home and freshen up, after I woke up to find him asleep on that chair."

"He seemed like a very nice young man," Ducky said.

"He is," Cassie replied. "We've been together for about a year and a half."

"That's long for a couple of teens," Abby remarked.

"Yea, but some days it feels like longer because our father's knew each other," Cassie said.

They talked for a bout an hour more, and then had to go back to NCIS. Later Tony, Ziva, and McGee arrived to say 'Hello'. And then by five o'clock Nick was back, with his parents to visit Cassie, who had finished about a quarter of the files Abby and Ducky had dropped off.

"Hello Cassie dear," Nick's mom Jackie said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jackie had always been a physical person.

"Hi, Jackie," Cassie replied.

"Working hard?" Nick's dad, Simon asked looking at the file folders piled around the bed ridden girl.

"Yea, I figured I would get some of my paper work done, while I'm trapped in here," Cassie replied.

"That's my good girl," Simon said. "So how do you feel?"

"Like shit," Cassie replied. "So please don't make me laugh my side hurts when I do."

"Sounds fair enough," Jackie said.

"Oh, Cassie I brought you something," Nick said, his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"It's Spike," Nick replied holding out a ridiculously fuzzy cream colored lamb with a spiked color around his neck.

"Oh, thank you!" Cassie exclaimed taking the offered lamb and squeezing it.

"Your welcome," Nick replied. "Oh, and your sister said, she and the others would be by later to visit."

"Cool," Cassie said laying spike next to her on the bed. "So how have you guys been?"

"Can't complain too much," Simon replied. "Work's going well."

"That's good." Cassie said, "So has the arrest leaked into the news yet? I'm trying to avoid the news."

"Of course, they arrived once someone noticed NCIS around the school," NICK replied. "Though your name hasn't been leaked to the media yet."

"Good, I hate reporters," Cassie said.

"I agree," Nick replied. "They don't know when enough is enough."

They talked for hours until Cassie's family came and then Gibbs and Jenny. By seven forty five Cassie's room was full and visiting hours were nearly over. When the announcements came on to tell all visitors to get their ass's out of the building, Nick wanted to stay with Cassie again tonight but Simon told him no that he had school tomorrow.

* * *

Well I promiced I'd try to get the next chapter up as quick as i could, and I did, it's probably the biggest chapter I've ever written. Well enjoy, TTYL.


	7. Back to HQ and a Confession

Undercover Cassie: Chapter 7

Yes it's me again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but some things to take care of here in the world of the idiots. AKA real life. Now onto the main event, the long awaited 7th chapter.

When Cassie woke up she was greeted by a nurse bringing her breakfast in, "Morning," Cassie yawned.

"Good morning," The nurse replied. "How do you feel?" she put down the breakfast tray.

"Better than yesterday," Cassie replied. "When am I aloud out of here?"

"Later this afternoon probably," The nurse replied, "your doctor will be on his rounds after your done with your breakfast."

"Cool," Cassie replied, digging under her leg to bring out Spike who had somehow found his way there.

"I never took you for the Lamb type," Gibbs said from the doorway, next to Tony.

"Spike was a gift from my Dad," Cassie replied, as if that was answer enough. "Now why is Tony here?"

"I blew my cover when I ran down to the basement with my gun in my hand, after you got shot," Tony replied.

"So when do you get out of here?" Gibbs asked. "I plan on questioning Derk Johnson, this afternoon."

"Well the nurse said I should be released later today, so maybe I'll be able to see you question him," Cassie replied as she lifted the lid off the hospital breakfast in front of her. She crinkled her nose in disgust, "Why do hospitals never have anything that at least looks better than school food?"

"Because that would take all the fun out of it." Gibbs replied.

"I suppose," Cassie said. "But couldn't they at least make an effort? Because lookin at this stuff made me lose my apatite."

"Ready to make your statement?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea," Cassie replied, hugging spike to her chest.

(Line Break)

'BANG!' A gun went off. The gun was Cassie's she had shot just left of Derk hitting a metal barrel.

"Don't move Derk!" Cassie exclaimed. "Your under arrest for three murders, and one attempted murder!"

Suddenly, Derk started shooting at Cassie, who tried to pull Justin our of the line of fire. However one of the shot's hit Cassie in the side, but she didn't feel it, she then aimed badly at Derks chest, as she fell, and hit her head hard on the ground. Causing her to black out.

(Line Break)

"And that's when I blacked out," Cassie replied. Next thing I know is I'm waking up surrounded by my family, and you guys."

"Thanks Cassie,"Gibbs Replied.

"Not a problem," Cassie replied, "Oh, could you take these files back to work for me please?" She pointed to a pile on the window sill.

"Sure," Gibbs replied. "Now eat your breakfast."

"Do I have to?" Cassie wined playfully crinkling her nose.

"Yes," Gibbs replied, "Otherwise the doctors might not let you out today." Cassie just groaned and picked up her spoon to attack the nasty looking oatmeal that sat in front of her.

"You know," Cassie said as Gibbs and Tony got up to leave, "Oatmeal is right next to eggs on my list of things I'd rather not eat. Especially when it sticks to the spoon like glue."

Gibbs and Tony just laughed as Cassie turned her spoon upside down to show them the glue like oatmeal. "Well the faster you eat it the sooner you'll be done." Tony replied. "We'll see you later Cassie."

"Okay, see ya." Cassie replied, digging in to her breakfast of mush grumpily. About twenty minutes later when Cassie had forced all the Oatmeal she could down her throat, the nurse took her tray away and the doctor came in.

"Good morning," She said, looking at the chart at the bottom of Cassie's bed.

"It'll only be good if you say I can get out of here sometime today, Dr..." Cassie let it hang not knowing the name of her Doctor.

"Dr. Amy Insly, and I'd say your well enough to go home this afternoon, as long as you take it easy,"

"I very highly doubt my boyfriend will let me out of his sight," Cassie replied, "well him and the rest of my family."

"Good," Amy replied. "I see no reason why you can't go home this afternoon, as long as you take it easy."

"Well I sure as hell don't plan on running a marathon anytime soon," Cassie said sarcastically as Amy left the room.

A couple of hours later and Cassie was getting dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt that wouldn't irritate her injury. She was waiting for her mom to come pick her up, leaving Becky to watch the kids for a little bit. The moment she was done her mom knocked on the door.

"Cassie are you ready?" Rachel asked.

"To get out of here?" Cassie asked. "Hell yes!"

"Come on then Becky's at home with your two nephews," Rachel said.

"What's wrong, don't you trust Becky?" Cassie said.

"Oh no Becky I trust, Tim, I don't," Rachel replied.

Cassie would have laughed at that but with the way her gut felt, she knew it would be a very, very bad idea. So instead she snorted, comically. Then a nurse brought a wheelchair in and Cassie settled herself into the squeaky plastic seat.

Ten minutes later, Cassie was sighned out of the hospital, and sitting in the front of her Mom's van. They were on their way to NCIS with the kids in the back seat allong with Becky, Cassie had begged her mother to let her watch Gibbs interrogate Derk Johnson. Rachel had agreed on the condition that Becky stay with her until she was either taken home or called to be picked up.

(Line Break)

At NCIS Cassie was greeted by McGee and Ziva. "It's good to see you up and about," Ziva said.

Cassie looked to her left and smiled at Becky, "Yes but I'm not aloud out with out relative or boyfriend supervision." Becky and Ziva laughed. "Oh before I forget my manners, let me introduce you to my cousin Becky."

"Nice to meet you," McGee said shaking Becky's hand. Ziva did the same.

"Nice to meet you as well." Becky replied.

"Now when is Gibbs going to interrogate Derk?" Cassie asked.

"In a few minutes, you two are just in time to watch Gibbs interrogate him," Ziva replied.

"Cool," Cassie said, "Should we go now?"

"If we don't wan to miss anything? Yea we should move now," McGee replied.

"You make it sound like a party McGee," Gibbs said coming up behind the agent and smacking him smartly on the back of the head.

"What was that for boss?" McGee asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Not having Cassie sit down," Gibbs replied taking a chair from a nearby empty desk and rolling it over to Cassie. "Have a seat."

Cassie complied knowing it was futile to argue with him, besides her side was starting to hurt just a little bit. She hugged Spike to her chest, she had refused to leave him at home where Tim and Jake might get him. McGee and Ziva said nothing they were used to co-workers having stuffed animals around when they were uncomfortable or in pain, normally that person was Abby though if Gibbs had to go home and work on his boat when it was him in pain or angry.

So confined to her comfortable makeshift wheelchair Cassie sat back and hugged Spike as Becky rolled her to the elevator that would take them to interrogation. To keep her feet out of the way Cassie put them on the bars of the chair that aloud it to move, this also kept her from turning in a circle as she was pushed. Soon they were in Interrogation Derk was already in the room his shoulder wrapped and his arm in a sling so he didn't injure his shoulder anymore than it already was. Anger boiled in Cassie's veins, this boy had killed three people, almost killed another, and shot at her and almost killed her. She hoped he would rot in prison for a very, very long time.

Gibbs entered the room, a file folder in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. He didn't look happy as he sat down in the chair opposite Derk. Gibbs opened the file, took a sip of his coffee and looked at Derk. "Do you know why you're here?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Derk Replied.

"I find that hard to believe," Gibbs replied. "After all you killed three people." Gibbs pulled out the pictures of the three people Derk killed and pushed them towards his side of the table. Derk looked at the pictures in recognition but hid it well, and stayed silent. "You killed these three people and attempted to kill a fellow school-mate and one of my agents."

Derk looked uninterested and picked at a stray string from the sling that held his arm immobile. "You've got the wrong guy," He said. "I never did anything wrong, all I did was rid the world of human waste."

"You murdered three people!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Do you realize how much time your looking at for that alone? Sixty years, that's twenty years for every person not to mention the two attempted murder charges, that's seven years for each. Your looking at 74 years in a federal Prsion, with out bail."

"You can't prove I did anything," Derk said convinced.

"Want to make a bet?" Gibbs asked. "We've got a bag of drugs with part of your fingerprint on it, allong with an eye witness account of what happened in the basement with Justin Zuko and Special Agent Whitmore."

"What special Agent man? The only people down there were Zuko, and that bitch Daniels." Derk said getting red in the face.

"Cassandra Daniels is an under cover agent for NCIS!" Gibbs exclaimed, his anger finally starting to show. "You injured a federal agent and almost killed her. Your going to be put away for at least 7 years for that."

Derk looked a little bit nervious at this. "There's no way she can be a federal agent," Derk said.

"You don't know as much as you think you do," Gibbs replied.

"There is no damn way that little whore could be a federal agent, there's now fucking way!" Derk exclaimed slamming the fist of his good arm on the table.

"You in a world of shit whether you believe Agent Whitmore is a federal agent or not," Gibbs replied.

Cassie watched as Gibbs interrogated Derk, the boy was starting to sweat heavily and his hand, clenched into a fist, was shaking. "He know's he's not getting out of this," Cassie said as Gibbs left the room and entered the observation room.

"Cassie I'm going to try something different, I want you to come in with me, let's see if he breaks while your in the room as well," Gibbs said, laying a hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"Okay," Cassie replied, she started to get up but Gibbs stopped her.

"Oh no, I'm not taking the chance of having your family after me because you over exerted yourself, stay in the chair I'll push you in," Gibbs said, and he did just that.

When Cassie entered the room still in the chair Derk looked at her and sneered. "Come to gloat bitch?" He demanded. "See what you did to me, you put me in here and now I'm being accused of all kinds of different shit!"

"You did this to yourself Derk, all I did was keep you from killing Justin Zuko," Cassie replied as Gibbs parked her on the opposite side of the table from Derk.

"You lying Bitch!" Derk exclaimed. He looked ready to physically harm Cassie but Cassie doubted he would even be able to stand up completely before he was stopped by Gibbs.

"Why would I lie?" Cassie asked. "You're the one who killed three people, tried to kill Justin Zuko, and you shot me. You did this to yourself, not me, not Justin, not anyone but you."

"So what if I killed them!" Derk exclaimed. "They were a waste of flesh they didn't deserve to live." Suddenly he realized that he'd just confessed to everything he had been accused of. "I want my parents here, and tell them to bring a lawyer."

Gibbs smirked, his idea had worked. Cassie had gotten Derk so mad that he had confessed to killing three people. That was all they had needed, a confession of murder, and then Derk could be connected to everything else by eye witness accounts and Abby's forensic evidence.

Gibbs wheeled Cassie out of the room and shut the door. The others poured out of the observation room satisfied he had screwed up an confessed. "Well that went well," Ziva said leaning against the wall.

"Yes," Gibbs replied, as Becky handed Spike to Cassie, she had left the stuffed animal with Becky.

"Case closed then?" Becky asked.

"Yea," Tony said. "No matter what happens now that boy isn't going to be out on the streets anytime soon."

"Good," Becky said, as she took out her cell phone to look at the time. "Because it's time for Cassie and I to be heading back home."

The group said their good bye's and Cassie still not aloud out of the seat was taken to the elevator and down to the lobby where she was aloud to walk to Rachel's van where everyone else was already seated and ready to go out to eat as a surprise for Cassie's release from the hospital.

(The End... Or is it?)

Well here ya go, the last chapter of this story. I may add a sequel I may not. I'm sorry it's taken me way too long to get this chapter posted but I misplaced the flash drive where the chapter was stored and I have been busy studying for HSA's and watching the full NCIS series from season one. Well here it is, please tell me how I did. Thank you for reading.


End file.
